Entre les griffes de Sao Feng
by Syrene-T
Summary: Pour gagner l’antre de Davy Jones avec ses compagnons, Will doit s’emparer des cartes nautiques de Sao Feng. On connaît la suite. Ou plutôt non, on ne la connaît pas. La voici.
1. Pris !

Singapour.

A cette heure plus froide et plus creuse qui précède l'aube, la ville crasseuse et superbe, véritable cité lacustre traversée de mille bras de mer, étalait sous le ciel ses ruelles sordides et ses canaux malodorants dans une immobilité trompeuse.

C'était l'heure fausse qui précède l'instant où le jour et la nuit commencent à se disputer le firmament.

L'heure suspendue dans l'attente.

Pour ceux qui dorment, c'est le moment où le sommeil devient plus léger ou au contraire beaucoup plus lourd, où l'oiseau s'ébroue sur la branche et hésite à lancer ses premiers trilles.

L'heure à laquelle Will Turner avait choisi d'agir.

Silencieux comme une ombre, il se glissait de ponton en ponton, attentif au moindre mouvement, suivant un itinéraire que le capitaine Hector Barbossa lui avait longuement expliqué.

- Il nous faut ces cartes ! avait insisté le pirate. De n'importe quelle manière, tu dois t'en emparer. Elles sont uniques au monde et sans elles nous ne pourrons trouver l'Antre. Sao Feng les conserve dans un temple non loin de son repaire.

Il lui avait dessiné un plan sur le sol et Will l'avait étudié jusqu'à le savoir par cœur.

- Pourquoi ne pas négocier les cartes aussi ? avait demandé Elisabeth.

Hector lui avait jeté un regard où la dérision le disputait à l'agacement.

- Elles sont bien trop précieuses. Et de plus, mieux vaut ne pas trop ébruiter ce que nous comptons faire. J'espère pouvoir convaincre le capitaine Feng de nous céder un équipage et une jonque mais il ne se séparera pas des cartes. D'autant que je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas vraiment de quoi le payer.

En réalité, Barbossa qui connaissait le penchant du pirate Chinois pour les femmes occidentales songeait qu'il aurait peut-être de quoi payer. De payer un navire et des hommes, du moins, car les cartes, elles, valaient infiniment plus que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se garda bien d'émettre son opinion à voix haute.

Elisabeth aurait voulu accompagner son fiancé mais celui-ci s'y était opposé : seul, il serait plus mobile et passerait plus facilement inaperçu. Hector, qui tenait absolument à avoir Elisabeth sous la main lorsqu'il marchanderait avec Feng, avait approuvé.

Il est vrai qu'ils ne devaient rencontrer le seigneur pirate de Singapour que le soir même et que Will serait probablement de retour d'ici là, mais… on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un contretemps.

Will par ailleurs avait une autre raison pour vouloir être seul, une raison dont il ne s'était ouvert à personne au monde, pas même à Elisabeth. L'ennui, c'était qu'il lui fallait concilier deux impératifs à priori totalement opposés : s'emparer des cartes, certes, mais aussi obtenir l'aide de Sao Feng pour la suite des événements.

Une aide personnelle, n'ayant rien à voir avec les plans des uns et des autres. Le jeune homme ne perdait pas un instant de vue l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : libérer son père de l'esclavage, ainsi qu'il le lui avait promis. Or, il n'existait au monde qu'un seul navire capable de rattraper ou distancer le Hollandais Volant. Et en supposant qu'ils parviennent comme prévu à récupérer le Black Pearl dans l'Antre, alors il aurait besoin d'aide pour s'en emparer à son tour.

Certes, il éprouvait bien quelques remords à cacher ses projets à sa fiancée. Quelques mois plus tôt encore, cette idée ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Seulement voilà, Elisabeth était-elle bien encore sa fiancée ?

Comme un coup de poignard, un souvenir qu'il s'efforçait vainement d'oublier le frappa au cœur : Elisabeth embrassant Jack sur le pont du Black Pearl, alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls. Un baiser exigeant, impérieux, qui semblait avoir ramolli le pirate comme de la cire molle puisqu'il avait décidé ensuite de se sacrifier pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Pour qui connaissait un tant soi peu Jack Sparrow, une telle attitude était impensable. Et pourtant….

Will relégua ses pensées importunes tout au fond de lui-même. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Après une progression rapide le long des canaux et des ruelles, il venait d'atteindre son objectif.

Un long moment il considéra la façade crasseuse, que rien ne distinguait des bâtisses environnantes. Un temple ? Ca ? Il se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'un temple privé et son regard aigu fouilla les alentours à la recherche du moindre signe de présence.

La voie était libre.

En deux bonds, Will fut auprès de la porte. Le vieux couteau de son père eut tôt fait de forcer la serrure et il se hâta de pénétrer dans l'édifice, en repoussant aussi soigneusement que possible le battant derrière lui.

Un instant il demeura immobile dans la pénombre, le temps que ses yeux s'accoutument au clair-obscur qui baignait les lieux.

Lorsqu'il put discerner ce qui l'entourait, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds. L'enceinte n'était pas très grande. Au fond, un autel très bas barrait le passage à l'impénitent qui scrutait intensément les lieux à la recherche de ce dont il était venu s'emparer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très croyant en sa propre religion, piller un temple ne l'enchantait guère. Mais nécessité fait loi, n'est-ce pas ?

Somme toute, s'emparer par force ou par ruse d'un bien qui ne vous appartient guère, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve caché, c'est ce que font tous les pirates, songea Will, désabusé. Il était trop honnête pour renier ce qu'il était réellement devenu, mais encore suffisamment jeune pour réaliser qu'il avait foulé aux pieds son idéal d'adolescent.

- Elisabeth, murmura son esprit. Elisabeth n'hésiterait pas à mettre le feu si cela pouvait servir ses desseins.

- Je ne suis pas Elisabeth, riposta aussitôt sa pensée.

Il réalisa dans le même temps que son amertume seule lui soufflait ces mots. Néanmoins, il devait bien l'admettre : certes, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme n'avait pas varié, ni diminué et encore aujourd'hui il serait mort pour elle s'il l'avait fallu. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas semblables, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Il ne renonçait pas à la reconquérir, mais… l'image qui le taraudait depuis si longtemps revint à sa mémoire.

Il la repoussa de toute sa volonté et la remplaça par celle de Bill le Bottier.

Elisabeth n'avait nul besoin de secours à cette heure. Bill au contraire ne pouvait compter que sur son fils pour l'arracher à son cruel destin.

D'un pas assuré, Will s'avança vers l'autel, ne put se défendre de raidir ses reins en une vague marque de respect et s'avança vers une niche creusée dans la paroi.

Gagné ! Y plongeant sa main, il en retira un rouleau de papyrus qu'il se hâta de dérouler, plissant les yeux dans la demi-pénombre pour mieux y voir. Oui, c'était bien ça.

Satisfait, le produit de son larcin à la main, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait atteint son premier objectif, de loin le plus facile. Restait le second.

Il pensait mettre les cartes en sûreté puis revenir rôder alentours, à la recherche d'une opportunité. Sans cela, il ne lui resterait plus, une fois le soir venu, qu'à accompagner les autres et trouver le moyen de parler seul à seul avec Sao Feng. Ce ne serait pas facile !

Quoique…. après tout, Barbossa les avait prévenus qu'il faudrait venir séparément, chacun par un autre chemin et avec bien des précautions : la Compagnie des Indes contrôlait la ville, du moins en surface, et il y a avait des patrouilles armées de tous côtés. Le bruit courait même que Mercer, l'âme damnée de lord Beckett, était sur place. S'il parvenait à gagner quelques minutes, songeait Will, il pourrait peut-être s'entretenir avec Feng avant l'arrivée des autres.

Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il y avait de nombreuses incertitudes dans ses projets et que rencontrer le seigneur pirate de Singapour, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, n'était certainement pas très facile. Mais bah, la fortune ne sourit-elle pas aux audacieux ? Son esprit désormais se cristallisait sur la meilleure manière de s'y prendre.

Grave erreur, aurait dit Jack Sparrow. Ne jamais relâcher sa vigilance en territoire ennemi.

Ils surgirent si brusquement entre la porte et lui que Will se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas jailli du sol. Une bande de rufians aux mines patibulaires à souhait. Le garçon dégaina son sabre dans l'instant, focalisant sa pensée sur l'idée d'atteindre la sortie et se fondre dans la grisaille des rues.

Inutile d'essayer convaincre ces gens qu'il était là par hasard : serrure forcée, cartes à la main…. le forfait était trop évident. Malheureusement, ses adversaires étaient à la fois nombreux et experts dans le maniement des armes. Quatre lames se percutèrent dans un tintement de métal à vous vriller les nerfs et le sabre du voleur, sous la force de l'impact, lui vola des mains.

La pointe d'une lame fermement appuyée contre sa gorge lui ôta toute velléité de résistance. Ca, pour être bête, c'était bête ! songea-t-il. Il se trouvait désormais en très mauvaise position pour discuter et même les indispensables cartes allaient à coup sûr lui filer des mains. Mauvaise pioche, décidément, sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il pensa à Elisabeth. Puis à son père. Les reverrait-il ? Rien ne semblait moins certain à cette heure.

- Elisabeth se consolera avec Jack, lui susurra une voix pernicieuse. Elle t'a oublié, n'as-tu pas encore compris ?

- Non ! répliqua une autre part de lui-même. Non, Jack n'a pas encore gagné.

Il considéra froidement sa situation actuelle : quoique….

- Jack est mort, lui murmura son esprit.

- Quant à moi… rétorqua la voix de la raison. Je ne suis pas exactement en heureuse posture !

Dans tous les sens du terme. Sans ménagement, on lui lia les poignets aux extrémités d'une longue perche calée derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant à garder les bras levés.

Un petit vieillard à moustaches blanches, que Will n'avait pas vu, marmonna quelques mots en chinois, un doigt pointé vers le jeune homme à la manière d'un enfant. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique de soie, au contraire des hommes d'armes. L'un d'eux arracha au garçon les cartes dérobées et les remis au vieillard qui les reçut à deux mains et se pencha dessus avec dévotion. Il les déroula, parut vouloir s'assurer qu'elles étaient intactes, les roula à nouveau en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Will n'en vit pas davantage car il fut alors entraîné avec force bourrades hors du temple puis à travers les rues sales de la cité.

Non, sa position n'était pas brillante. Elle était même tout à fait critique.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe s'enfonça d'abord dans ce qui paraissait être l'entrée des égouts, ressortit dans une ruelle couverte et enfin, tout au fond de l'impasse, s'arrêta devant une porte monumentale.

L'un des hommes qui accompagnaient le captif heurta le battant, manifestement selon un code précis.

En réponse, la porte s'entrouvrit à peine. Le ruffian lança un mot de passe et le groupe fut enfin autorisé à pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Il régnait à l'intérieur une chaleur moite, gluante, qui collait les vêtements à la peau. De plus, il y faisait très sombre. Plissant les yeux pour les accoutumer à la pénombre, poussé avec rudesse, Will manqua trébucher. Une main impatiente le maintint d'aplomb avant de l'entraîner à nouveau, dans un dédale de couloirs rongés d'humidité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prisonnier fut poussé dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, et la porte claqua derrière lui. Il entendit le bruit du verrou que l'on poussait puis les pas décrurent, emportant la lumière, le laissant seul dans les ténèbres et l'humidité.

Formidable. Dans le genre fiasco, celui-là était total.


	2. Dans la tanière du dragon

Plongé dans le noir on perd vite la notion du temps. Will n'aurait pu dire combien d'heures il avait passé dans son cachot. Au prix de quelques contorsions, il avait réussi à faire passer la perche à laquelle ses poignets étaient attachés par-dessus sa tête, soulageant ainsi la tension qui s'installait dans ses épaules.

Depuis, il tentait vainement d'atteindre son couteau, dont on ne l'avait pas privé, ses geôliers ne l'ayant pas fouillé. Mais rien à faire, il parvenait au mieux à l'effleurer du bout des doigts, jamais à le saisir. Changeant de tactique, il s'attaqua à ses liens avec ses dents mais renonça vite à relâcher les nœuds bien serrés. Quant à les ronger, il n'y fallait pas songer. La dentition d'un être humain n'est pas celle d'un rat ! Ou d'un macaque, songea t-il. Les dents pointues de Jack le singe seraient tôt venues à bout de ces cordes, sans doute.

Faute de pouvoir rien faire, engourdi par la chaleur des lieux, le jeune homme sombra dans une vague torpeur dont il émergeait parfois pour changer de position. Des bruits de pas l'en tirèrent. A nouveau, le verrou qui le tenait prisonnier coulissa et la porte s'ouvrit, sur la clarté d'une lampe à huile que ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité ne purent supporter.

Tandis qu'il détournait la tête en plissant les paupières, il fut sans douceur hissé sur ses pieds et poussé à nouveau dans les couloirs.

Promptement, la perche qui paralysait ses mouvements retrouva sa place première en lui maintenant à nouveau les bras levés. Charmant. Très commode. Un coup de poing dans les côtes rétribua l'aise relative dont il avait profité durant quelques heures.

Alors qu'il clignait des yeux comme un hibou, la lumière du jour, tombant soudain du plafond, vint rendre la lampe inutile. A intervalles réguliers, des ouvertures circulaires permettaient au soleil d'éclairer les lieux, quoique avec parcimonie.

La chaleur augmenta encore, jusqu'à ce que gardiens et captif finissent par pénétrer dans une vaste salle tellement encombrée de vapeur d'eau que l'on ne distinguait rien qu'à travers des volutes diaphanes. L'air était saturé d'humidité, de chaleur et d'odeurs diverses.

D'énormes cuves fumantes s'alignaient le long des murs, dans lesquelles des formes indistinctes dans la vapeur se prélassaient. Entre ces cuves, des nattes accueillaient ceux qui préféraient les seuls bains de vapeur. Des servantes allaient et venaient silencieusement, portant des brocs d'eau chaude ou des herbes.

Le cœur de Will battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Barbossa lui avait dit que Sao Feng avait établi son repaire dans les anciens bains turcs de la cité. Pas de chance, vraiment ! Son second objectif allait finalement être atteint, mais pas tout à fait dans les meilleures conditions.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui nomme celui qui tout à coup vrilla sur lui des prunelles anthracite qui semblaient jeter des éclairs. L'allure de cet homme, la présence des deux jeunes femmes, rigoureusement semblables, immobiles de part et d'autre de son imposante personne, tout en lui désignait le maître des lieux. Will se fit la réflexion que Sao Feng devait à coup sûr mériter sa réputation. Si entouré qu'il soit, et par des créatures aux apparences délicates et séduisantes, malgré la richesse de ses vêtements, le pirate en lui l'emportait sur le seigneur.

Des cicatrices impressionnantes couturaient son visage et son crâne rasé et, malgré l'affectation avec laquelle il portait régulièrement à son visage sa longue écharpe de soie rouge, ses doigts noueux terminés par des ongles noirs incroyablement longs, cassés en plusieurs endroits et recourbés comme des serres, avaient à coup sûr plus souvent maniés le sabre d'abordage que la vaisselle d'or.

Un long moment, les deux hommes s'observèrent sans rien dire, sans aménité ni de part ni d'autre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement Sao Feng.

Will garda le silence. Il était vraiment piégé, sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait absolument rien révéler, pas même son nom car, à présent qu'il s'était fait surprendre, en aucun cas son interlocuteur ne devait savoir qu'il était de mèche avec Barbossa. Sous peine de compromettre définitivement tout leur groupe et tous leurs espoirs. Il leur fallait un navire et des hommes, impérativement. Et les cartes… Will n'avait pas la prétention d'être très connu parmi les pirates, mais il ne doutait pas que Feng ait des espions partout. Il devait déjà savoir qu'un certain Turner faisait partie du petit groupe mené par Hector Barbossa. Et même s'il l'ignorait, le risque était trop grand qu'il vienne à l'apprendre.

Impossible également de parler de Jack Sparrow, le même Barbossa ayant bien recommandé le silence à ce sujet. Il y avait un vieux contentieux entre Jack et Sao, avait-il expliqué, et mieux valait ne pas évoquer le premier en présence du second.

Négocier sans pouvoir rien dire, voilà qui n'était pas des plus simples. Non, décidément, il n'y avait plus désormais qu'à espérer qu'une autre opportunité se présenterait.

- Laissez-moi vous rappeler, articula soigneusement le Chinois, que vous avez été surpris en train de voler un objet de valeur qui m'appartient. Je veux savoir comment vous avez eu connaissance de son existence et à qui vous comptiez le remettre.

Will eut un imperceptible mouvement de contrariété qui, si léger qu'il fut, n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. « A qui vous comptiez le remettre »… aïe ! Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ?

Il était bien évident que Feng ne serait pas resté en vie après des années de piraterie ni arrivé au rang qu'il occupait s'il avait été stupide. Will se mordit les lèvres. Ici, en plein cœur de l'Asie, un Occidental cherchait à lui dérober ses cartes marines le jour-même où un autre Occidental venait lui demander un navire… la coïncidence était un peu grosse, évidemment.

- A personne, répondit-il du ton le plus convainquant qu'il lui fut possible d'adopter. J'ai besoin d'une embarcation et je pensais revendre ces cartes pour en acheter une.

- Ah ! fit Sao en plongeant dans ses yeux son regard pénétrant. Vous n'êtes donc ni sourd, ni muet.

- C'est malin, ça ! pensa Will en se retenant de hausser les épaules.

- Quel est votre nom ? répéta le Chinois d'un ton dans lequel roulait une imperceptible menace.

Le prisonnier avait eu le temps de penser à la question :

- Samuel Billings, répondit-il, donnant le nom de l'une de ses connaissances à Port-Royal.

Sao Feng s'approcha de lui à pas mesurés, sans le quitter du regard :

- Connaissez-vous le capitaine Barbossa, Monsieur Billings ? demanda-t-il.

- Barbossa ? Non, ça ne me dit rien.

- C'est très étrange, émit lentement Feng en le regardant au fond des yeux.

Will soutint fermement son regard, conscient des enjeux de la partie en cours.

Toujours avec des mouvements lents et mesurés, Sao passa derrière le captif qui prit sur lui pour ne pas tourner la tête. Il n'aimait guère sentir cet homme dans son dos. Il sentit les longues moustaches du pirate lui effleurer l'épaule puis sa voix lui coula dans l'oreille, évoquant quelque chose de glacial et de souple à la fois :

- Que savez-vous de ces cartes et comment saviez-vous où elles se trouvaient ?

Cette fois Will tourna la tête à demi, pour le regarder :

- Je ne cherchais qu'à m'emparer d'objets de valeur. Je ne sais rien de ces cartes, affirma-t-il.

Il ne put se retenir de grimacer de douleur quand quelque chose qui était à la fois dur et terriblement pointu s'enfonça sèchement entre ses côtes.

- N'abusez pas de ma patience, Monsieur Billings…. ou peu importe votre nom ! jeta Sao

Feng d'un ton âpre qui cette fois évoquait le vent brûlant du désert.

Il tenait dans sa main un poinçon de taille respectable, qu'il enfonça un peu plus fermement entre les côtes de Will, un sec mouvement du poignet. Le jeune homme retint un gémissement : c'était un peu plus que douloureux !

- Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, fit-il.

Sao Feng s'écarta brusquement, dans un tourbillon de soie rouge et verte, relâchant du même coup la pression qu'il exerçait sur le thorax du captif. Celui-ci sentit un filet de sang couler sous sa chemise tandis que la douleur se faisait diffuse. En homme qui a connu bien pire, Will l'oublia néanmoins instantanément pour se préoccuper de ce qui allait suivre. En effet, sur un signe de leur maître, les hommes d'armes s'emparaient à nouveau de lui et l'entrainaient vers le fond de la pièce.

Pas un seul instant le garçon n'eut la naïveté de penser qu'il allait s'en tirer à si bon compte.


	3. Confrontation

**NOTE**** : **_**Ce dernier chapitre reprend une des scènes du film. Je n'ai fait qu'imaginer les pensées des différents protagonistes durant ce passage. **_

_**Et justement, à ce propos, les opinions qu'ils expriment tout du long sont bien les leurs, lol : pas celles de l'auteur, qui tient pour le coup à le préciser. **_

_**Je doute que Barbossa, quoi qu'il en ait dit, ait été enclin à la bienveillance au cours de cette scène. Certaines oreilles ont du tinter méchamment. Et bien que ce soit le pirate le plus distingué de toute la bande, je doute que son langage en semblables circonstances ait été très châtié. Quant à Sao Feng, il suffit de regarder ses yeux jeter des éclairs tout du long pour comprendre qu'il est au bord de l'explosion. **_

* * *

Presque une minute supplémentaire. Pour la dixième, quinzième, vingtième fois ? Il avait perdu le compte.

Encore quinze secondes. Le pire, à la longue, c'était cette angoisse irraisonnée et irraisonnable, le fait de savoir qu'il ne lui serait permis de prendre qu'une seule inspiration avant d'être replongé sous l'eau pour une durée, elle, indéterminée.

Une minute et demie. Au début, l'eau était quasiment brûlante. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'était entré dans une eau aussi chaude et s'en serait d'ailleurs bien gardé s'il avait pu l'éviter. Il s'était même demandé un instant si Feng n'avait pas décidé de l'ébouillanter.

Evidemment, elle avait eu le temps de refroidir depuis, mais somme toute cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ses poumons réclamaient convulsivement l'oxygène qui leur était refusée. D'ordinaire il pouvait demeurer sous l'eau plus longtemps que cela, mais au bout de plusieurs heures de ce régime, il avait épuisé ses ressources en la matière.

Malgré lui Will ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'asphyxie. Se débattre ne servait à rien : deux hommes pesaient sur les extrémités de la perche qui lui immobilisait les poignets, bloquée derrière ses épaules, lui maintenant ainsi sans difficulté la tête sous l'eau.

Presque deux minutes. Combien de temps, cette fois ? Compter l'aidait à tenir. Une infime portion d'instant plus tard, il sentit la traction désormais familière sur ses poignets et sa tête émergea au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Mais cette fois, on ne lui posa plus de question. Ca baragouinait en chinois autour de lui, qui mit à profit ce répit inattendu pour respirer à fond, une fois deux fois… trois fois, quel luxe !

Et puis, ça recommença.

****

Avec une affectation étudiée, Sao Feng se gratta le crâne de ses longs ongles noirs, affichant une expression faussement étonnée :

- Hum ! Quelle étrange coïncidence, fit-il.

Hector Barbossa perçut le sarcasme contenu et, dès cet instant, commença à se demander où il avait commis une erreur dans son plan. Mais Elisabeth ne s'aperçut de rien et, bien que son compagnon l'ai longuement mise en garde et l'ait incitée, tout récemment encore, à « rester à sa place », elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Parce que vous avez justement un équipage et une jonque disponibles ? demanda-t-elle vivement, pleine d'espoir, ignorant le regard d'avertissement irrité que lui jetait Barbossa.

****

Une minute quarante et une secondes.

Par la force des choses agenouillé depuis des heures dans cette cuve, Will en connaissait le fond par cœur.

Qui ne présentait d'ailleurs pas le moindre intérêt et aurait pu être plus propre.

Considération sans intérêt s'il en était, mais il fallait bien qu'il fixe sa pensée sur quelque chose. Cela lui permettait de ne pas s'appesantir sur les spasmes douloureux de ses poumons ni sur son diaphragme douloureusement contracté.

A nouveau il ferma les yeux, comptant les secondes, et se demanda fugitivement combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir à ce rythme.

****

Seuls les proches de Sao Feng le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour deviner, aux éclairs qui zébraient son regard, quelle colère grandissante il dissimulait derrière son calme apparent. Il continuait à se gratter distraitement le crâne tout en répondant à la question d'Elisabeth, d'une voix qui exprimait toujours un feint étonnement :

- Non…..

Faisant mine de réfléchir à voix haute, ses mains soulignant sa réflexion, il fit quelques pas vers un petit vieillard à moustaches, celui-là même que Will avait aperçu ce matin là dans le temple, assis d'un air triste sur le côté, les fameuses cartes, soigneusement roulées, entre les mains.

- ... parce que plus tôt dans la journée et tout près d'ici, disait Feng, un voleur a pénétré dans le temple privé de mon oncle vénéré et tenté de s'emparer de ceci...

Il prit des mains du vieil homme le précieux rouleau de papyrus et fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard, pourtant éloquent, qu'échangeaient ses hôtes.

- ... ces cartes nautiques ! acheva-t-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient fugitivement un rictus de tigre prêt à bondir.

Son regard ne lâchait plus ses interlocuteurs, épiant leurs réactions et paraissant vouloir sonder leurs esprits. Elisabeth et Barbossa se tinrent cois mais leurs mines s'étaient allongées.

La colère du pirate Asiatique monta d'un cran et fit brasiller ses yeux bridés de mille étincelles. S'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on essaie de le prendre pour un imbécile ! Le visage dur et les sourcils en pétard, son regard d'obsidienne luisant de fureur rentrée, il acheva en détachant nettement chaque syllabe :

- La route vers la porte lointaine !

Intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage contenue et éprouvait l'envie de plus en plus affirmée d'étrangler Hector Barbossa sur le champ. Il se contint encore, toutefois : il était un poil trop tôt pour abattre son jeu. Aussi, sa fureur grandissante ne s'exprima que dans la violence avec laquelle il lança le rouleau de cartes à l'un de ses hommes qui, du reste, l'attrapa au vol comme si de rien n'était, ses yeux luisants fixés avec quelque ironie sur les visiteurs.

****

Deux minutes trois secondes.

Cela durait depuis trop longtemps et ses forces faiblissaient. Cela semble si naturel, de respirer ! On n'y songe guère, c'est une chose que l'on fait sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'au moment où cela vous est refusé.

Will tentait de ne penser qu'à son décompte de secondes, qui s'étaient si inexorablement transformées en minutes, et d'ignorer les soubresauts de révolte de son corps. Malgré lui, ses doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient, se crispant inutilement, et tous ses muscles commençaient à se tordre. Mais la barre qui le maintenait sous l'eau, impitoyable, ne bougeait pas pour autant d'un millimètre.

****

Cette fois, Barbossa ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'il y avait un gros problème. Et, moins bon comédien que son interlocuteur, en s'efforçant d'arborer une expression de candide ignorance il ne parvenait qu'à avoir l'air d'un parfait hypocrite.

- Ne serait-il pas magnifique, poursuivait Sao, que votre expédition –il détacha ce mot à dessein – vous entraîne au-delà du monde des humains ?

Hector avait réussi à reprendre un peu contenance. Il se força à sourire devant les yeux de braise qui paraissaient vouloir sonder son esprit, mais jouer les innocents n'avait jamais vraiment été dans ses cordes et ce fut plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Sa voix sonnait faux lorsqu'il répondit :

- Il faudrait sûrement le voir pour y croire.

Un peu en retrait, Tai Huang suivait l'échange avec attention, une main sur son arme afin d'être à même d'intervenir immédiatement en cas de besoin. Il sentait la tension monter de seconde en seconde et pensa un instant que, pareil au dragon dont il avait fait son emblème, Sao Feng allait cracher feu et fumée par les narines tant il était manifestement furibond.

Le voleur s'était avéré plus coriace qu'il y semblait au premier abord : malgré les immersions répétées, il n'y avait pas eu à lui arracher un mot de plus. Ses complices par contre feignaient fort mal.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Huang aurait tranché la gorge du prisonnier depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Mais Feng voulait le garder vivant jusqu'à l'arrivée de ceux qu'il avait consenti à recevoir : puisque le premier était resté muet, il comptait bien forcer les autres à se trahir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'était là l'unique raison qui lui permettait de se contenir encore.

****

Deux minutes vingt-quatre secondes.

Will de son côté pensait tout au contraire que ses bourreaux, lassés, avaient cette fois résolu de le noyer pour de bon. Il suffoquait. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps.

Depuis des heures que se prolongeait son supplice, c'était la plus longue immersion qui lui ait été imposée. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était sans doute la dernière.

C'était un rien stupide, se dit-il, au bord de l'étouffement, de finir ainsi, noyé dans une bassine au fond du repaire d'un brigand. Cela étant, qui a jamais eu le choix de l'heure et du moyen, hein ?

En Angleterre, il le savait, il était courant de noyer les pirates capturés : les poteaux de la marée situés à l'embouchure de la Tamise n'avaient pas d'autre fonction. On attendait, allez savoir pourquoi, que par trois fois la marée haute ait submergé les condamnés avant de détacher leurs cadavres.

Ici il n'était pas question de marée mais Will savait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir son souffle beaucoup plus longtemps.

***

Il n'était plus, désormais, nécessaire de bien connaître Sao Feng pour voir qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Elisabeth, le cœur serré d'angoisse, se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Will. Et elle qui n'était pas spécialement craintive évitait soigneusement le regard fulgurant du pirate Chinois, qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles.

Dents serrées sur sa fureur, Feng recula de quelques pas et se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête à deux de ses hommes, immobiles près d'une cuve et auxquels personne ne prêtait attention. Cessant de peser sur la perche, ceux-ci la saisirent chacun par une extrémité et la soulevèrent jusqu'à la hauteur de leurs épaules.

Deux minutes vingt-huit secondes ! Will n'y croyait plus et ne vit rien sur le moment, trop occupé à inspirer à fond l'air dont il avait bien cru être définitivement privé, tandis que son corps ankylosé se dépliait enfin. Ses muscles figés depuis des heures se rappelèrent ainsi assez vivement à son bon souvenir, mais il s'en aperçut à peine.

L'afflux brutal d'oxygène dans son sang fut tel que la tête lui tourna et qu'il s'affaissa un instant dans ses liens, littéralement grisé, après sa longue apnée, par l'air qui lui brûlait les poumons et se répandait en mille fourmillements le long de ses veines. Il n'entendit même pas

la voix de Feng, qui vibrait de lourds sous-entendus :

- Voici le voleur !

Le visage d'Elisabeth était éloquent, bien qu'elle cherche à ne rien laisser paraître, et cela suffit à Sao pour se calmer un peu. Il se retint de ricaner en poursuivant, apparemment imperturbable :

- Son visage vous est-il familier ?

Par Calypso et tous ses sortilèges, jamais il n'avait rencontré plus piètres menteurs que ces deux là ! Cette fois, s'il serra les dents ce fut pour ne pas leur rire au nez. Elisabeth secouait la tête comme une poupée mécanique mais ne pouvait détacher son regard du prisonnier. Quant à Barbossa, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant lui aussi d'hocher négativement la tête, la vérité se lisait sur sa figure comme dans un livre !

Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris depuis le début, songea Feng, leur attitude était criante. Ce vieux filou de Barbossa, à n'en pas douter, n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier un de ses hommes pour parvenir à ses fins, plusieurs même sans doute. La fille, par contre.... l'intensité de son regard, toujours fixé sur le voleur qui reprenait son souffle, ne pouvait tromper personne.

- Dans ce cas, décréta posément le pirate en tirant son poinçon de sa ceinture et en saisissant les longs cheveux de Will pour lui faire lever la tête, à quoi pourrait-il bien nous servir ?

Il se passa alors plusieurs choses simultanément. Will jeta un regard à l'arme et avala malgré lui sa salive. Puis, il ne put s'en empêcher, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Elisabeth qui elle-même, comme hypnotisée, ne le lâchait pas du regard. En cet instant, durant le temps d'un battement de coeur, Will fut presque persuadé à nouveau qu'elle ne s'était jamais détournée de lui et qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer la voir embrasser Jack Sparrow.

Tout cela n'avait pas pris trois secondes et déjà la main armée de Sao Feng volait vers la gorge du captif.

Le cri d'Elisabeth l'arrêta d'autant plus sûrement qu'il s'y attendait.

Les deux mains ramenées devant sa bouche, la jeune femme exprimait un curieux mélange de désarroi, de frayeur et de confusion : elle savait pertinemment bien qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège.

Le capitaine de l'Empress pour sa part ne cherchait pas à cacher sa satisfaction. Il en avait fallu du temps, mais il était tout de même parvenu à obtenir la confirmation qu'il attendait !

- Vous venez dans ma cité, dit-il froidement en rengainant son poinçon, pendant que derrière lui Will ne pouvait retenir un soupir de soulagement, et vous osez trahir mon hospitalité !

Barbossa, dont le visage était figé comme un masque de cire, venait d'adresser mentalement à Will et Elisabeth toutes les injures de son répertoire. Il se félicitait d'avoir pris toutes les précautions avant de se fourvoyer dans ce repaire. Il restait toutefois à espérer que son petit commando avait pu, lui, gagner les sous-sols comme convenu. Toutefois, s'il y avait encore une chance de sauver les négociations, il ne fallait pas la négliger et il réussit à trouver un accent presque sincère pour assurer :

- Sao Feng, je vous assure que j'ignorais.....

Le Chinois lui sauta quasiment dessus.

- ... qu'il se ferait prendre ! trancha-t-il, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son visiteur, en laissant enfin éclater sa colère si longtemps contenue.

Ca le démangeait furieusement de lui enfoncer son poinçon dans le ventre sans tarder, mais il se maîtrisa encore et se mit à marcher de long en large pour se calmer :

- Vous comptez entreprendre un voyage vers l'antre de Davy Jones, fit-il d'un ton excédé.

Mais je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander : pourquoi ?

Elisabeth fit un pas en avant en ouvrant la bouche. Barbossa, sans même la regarder, étendit le bras et l'arrêta. Cette fois, elle obéit à cet ordre silencieux et reprit sa place en silence, bouillant intérieurement mais malgré tout un peu penaude d'avoir perdu son sang-froid un instant plus tôt.

****

Tandis que la conversation se poursuivait, Will de son côté, sans d'ailleurs en perdre un mot, s'égouttait sur le plancher, trop heureux malgré la tension ambiante de se dégourdir les jambes et de respirer librement.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir repris le fil de ses propres préoccupations, indifférent désormais à ses deux gardiens qui persistaient à ne pas s'éloigner de lui et à s'assurer qu'il demeurait là où il était. La partie allait définitivement être serrée.

- Je me dois de vous faire remarquer, disait Sao Feng au même instant, que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : qu'allez-vous chercher dans l'antre de Davy Jones ?

Il y eut un silence embarrassé puis ce fut Will qui répondit :

- Jack Sparrow.

Il venait de décider qu'il était temps de sortir de l'impasse : à force de ne rien vouloir dire, tout le monde tournait en rond. Merci, il avait tenu sa langue jusqu'à présent et franchement, il n'en était pas plus avancé. Puisqu'à présent tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient bel et bien cherché à dérober les cartes, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Un seigneur des pirates, lui aussi, précisa t-il, un peu inutilement.

Personne ne parut entendre cette dernière phrase. Le nom de Jack lancé tout à trac avait eu un effet détonant : les deux jeunes Asiatiques qui entouraient Sao Feng comme deux caryatides se mirent à pouffer de rire derrière leurs jolis doigts fuselés. Rire qui parut agir sur Feng comme la muleta écarlate du toréador sur le taureau : il se retourna comme piqué par un taon, coupant net les rires perlés de ses suivantes, puis parut à nouveau vouloir cracher de la fumée par les naseaux.

C'en était trop pour Barbossa qui ferma les yeux, pareil à quelqu'un qui a reçu un coup sur le crâne. S'il n'avait pas recommandé cent fois à ses compagnons de ne pas mentionner ce nom ici, il ne l'avait pas fait du tout.

Pour la cinquième ou sixième fois de la soirée, il voua les deux jeunes gens à toutes les gémonies de l'océan. Ah il avait vraiment fait une belle affaire en récupérant ce qui restait de l'équipage de Jack Sparrow ! Pas à dire ! Des pirates, ça ? Laissez-moi rire ! Entre cette conne de fille qui vendait la mèche et son abruti de fiancé qui non content de se laisser prendre balançait le nom de Sparrow à Feng... Mais qu'avait-il donc fait à Calypso pour se trainer des boulets pareils ? D'ailleurs ce crétin trop chanceux, ce poseur insupportable de Jack n'avait jamais été fichu d'engager un équipage convenable : une bande de pitres et d'amateurs, voilà ce que c'était !

Oh, récupérer le Black Pearl et pouvoir enfin engager de vrais forbans !

Mais on n'en était pas encore là, hélas. Et pour le moment, ce qu'il fallait c'était se sortir du guêpier où ces deux andouilles l'avaient fourré. Malheureusement, Sao Feng était arrivé au bout de sa patience et n'avait, du reste, plus aucune raison de jouer au plus fin. Il venait de s'aviser que non content d'avoir cherché à le flouer, Barbossa (qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ?) avait introduit un espion jusque dans son repaire. C'en était trop !

Il n'eut guère le temps de réaliser que cette fois l'étonnement d'Hector n'était pas feint car, à l'instant précis où se soulevait un petit coin du voile dissimulant la vérité, la porte vola tout à coup en éclats.

Mercer en tête, la Compagnie des Indes envahissait le repaire secret des pirates.

**FIN**


End file.
